Vicio 4: Medicina
by pitty-sung
Summary: Incluso en el mundo de los vampiros hay peligros que pueden afectar hasta a la familia más fuerte de la raza. ¿Quién necesitará una avanzada medicina para sobrevivir?¿Quién tendrá que enfrentarse a la posible perdida de una auténtica luchadora?...


_**Nota de la autora**__: Lo siento por no haber subido nada desde hace tantas semanas pero me ha sido imposible por varios motivos. Disculpadme. Aprovecho para dar las gracias por los reviews que he recibido y que si alguien no ha recibido contestación por favor me lo haga saber porque quizás no me di cuenta de contestarlo ^^ . Y os dejo con el siguiente de los fanfics de la tabla de vicios: Medicina. Recordaros que estos fanfics no tienen continuación, son de tan solo un capitulo único. Un saludo a todos los que me leen y agradecerles por hacerlo._

**VICIO 4: Medicina.**

El teléfono empezó a sonar. No solía hacerlo a menudo y por ello Carlisle se extrañó; Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Esme estaban en casa pero Edward había salido a cenar con Bella. En una milésima de segundo o incluso menos abrió la tapa del móvil y contestó. Al otro lado una voz temblorosa le contestó:

-¿Aro? – preguntó Carlisle, aunque sabía perfectamente que se trataba de él, el patriarca del clan más importante de su sociedad junto a dos hermanos más, ya que su voz era inconfundible.

-Carlisle, amigo, no me siento orgulloso de tener que molestarte con esta llamada para hacer lo que voy a hacer pero eres la única esperanza que nos queda – le espetó, hablado con el tono de voz algo tembloroso pero a la vez intentando demostrar tranquilidad. Aro jamás se alteraba y por ello escuchar su voz de aquella manera fue lo que más impactó al patriarca de la familia Cullen.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe y Alice entró en él seguida de Jasper. Carlisle le hizo una seña con la mano: sabía a qué iba y por qué había irrumpido de aquel modo en su despacho. Alice no dijo ni una sola palabra y se quedó totalmente quieta mientras Jasper cerraba la puerta tras de si sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

-Cuéntame Aro, viejo amigo, en qué puedo serte yo de ayuda.

-Es Jane, Carlisle, está enferma…

-¿Enferma? – la sorpresa no pudo ser más grande. La vampira más fuerte de su especial familia no podía estar enferma, no tenía lógica ya no sólo por el hecho de a qué familia pertenecía sino porque los vampiros jamás enfermaban y una vampira tan fuerte como era Jane ni siquiera resultaba herida si tenía que exponerse a una pelea.

-Sí, enferma. Una extraña enfermedad. Carlisle eres el único al que puedo recurrir y el único que nos puede ayudar.

-No entiendo cómo ha podido producirse una situación como esa Aro, tú mejor que nadie sabes que para nosotros no hay ninguna enfermedad posible…

-Lo sé y todavía no me explico cómo ha pasado. Jane está en un estado casi de coma para un humano y su mente está muriendo cada segundo que pasa por lo que no puedo hacerme con ninguno de sus pensamientos. Sabes lo que Jane significa para mi Carlisle…

-Sí, lo sé perfectamente y por la amistad que nos une desde hace tantos años no me veo capaz de darte la espalda. Tu no me la diste cuando yo mismo la necesité. Pero siento tener que pedirte algo a cambio – Alice y Jasper lo miraron perplejos: su padre a efectos prácticos nunca pedía un favor a cambio de otro; lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que esa petición les daría más tranquilidad a la familia el resto de su existencia.

-Habla

-Nunca volverás a pretender que Alice, Jasper o Edward se incorporen a tu familia si ese no es su deseo, no los forzarás a formar parte de los Vulturi si ellos no quieren – el doctor sonó firme y en los rostros de Jasper y Alice se grabó todavía más la sorpresa acompañada del temor: sorpresa por aquella petición y temor por saber el atrevimiento que ello había supuesto. – Y no me digas que o sabes de que hablo, piensa que a mí me interesa tanto su seguridad como a ti la de Jane…

El silencio se apoderó del momento por unos segundos antes de que recibiera una respuesta igual de firme como la petición:

-Está bien, te concederé la petición que me has hecho Carlisle.

- ¿Cuándo quieres que esté en Volterra?

-Lo antes posible. Puedo enviarte el jet ahora mismo si estás dispuesto a emprender el viaje inmediatamente.

-Sin ningún problema. Sabes que necesitaré instrumental médico por si necesito usarlo, Aro. Yo no podré llevármelo de aquí.

-Sabes que lo tendrás sin ningún tipo de problema. Nos vemos en unas horas – sentenció.

-Adiós Aro.

Colgó el teléfono al mismo tiempo que la dulce voz de Esme, su esposa, sonaba decidida en sus oídos:

-Voy contigo, Carlisle

-Es mejor que te quedes amor mío, la condición que he puesto es la que Aro más le costaría aceptar y lo ha hecho de todas maneras. Si no puedo ayudar a Jane, sea lo que sea l que le pase, el precio será muy alto y no sé cómo puede terminar todo.

- ¿Porqué lo has hecho Carlisle? No era necesario que…

-Sí lo era Jasper. Era la única oportunidad de proteger a mi familia un poco más y no he dudado.

Alice, sin decir ni una palabra, se acercó a el y lo abrazó con fuerza. Su "padre" le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Qué puede ser lo que le pasa a Jane? Es imposible que algo así ocurra con nosotros – razonó Jasper. Junto a Carlisle, él era el que más experiencia tenía siendo vampiro y cualquier cosa que dijera o pensara tenía gran peso en la familia. Sin duda todos habían aprendido mucho sobre él en todos los años que tanto él como Alice llevaban con ellos.

-Lo sé. Tendré que buscar toda la información posible hasta que el jet llegue. Cuento con un día escaso para hacerlo.

-Cuenta con nuestra ayuda – le dijo Alice mirándolo a los ojos con absoluta ternura.

Las horas fueron pasando mucho más rápido de lo que pudiera parecer y en todas ellas se pasaban la mayor parte buscando cualquier tipo de información que les sirviera de ayuda. Los casos de vampiros enfermos se remontaban a la época egipcia, hacía siglos, cuando se había dado alguno que otro por causa de la ingesta de sangre de una persona gravemente enferma. No había ni rastro de los síntomas ya que el vampiro había fallecido en cuestión de pocas horas. Sin duda Carlisle se enfrentaba a una situación muy delicada y completamente a ciegas.

El jet privado que Aro había mandado hasta Forks aterrizó en su destino pasaras las 20 horas escasas. No se demoraron y tanto el doctor como Esme emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

A su llegada a Volterra, una pequeña localidad italiana tanto Aro como sus dos hermanos, Caius y Marcus, les recibieron. No perdieron el tiempo con saludos ni tiranteces sino que se fueron directamente al hogar del los Vulturi, un inmenso castillo convertido en uno de los hoteles más lujosos del país. Por supuesto, una parte estaba totalmente reservada para ellos, para los Vulturi, y los turistas o personalidades que se alojaban en el hotel no tenían ni la más remota idea de ello. Ni siquiera los lugareños conocían el secreto que ese hotel escondía. El acceso hasta esa parte "privada" era muy dificultoso y Carlisle era uno de los pocos vampiros ajenos al clan que sabía cómo llegar hasta el corazón del lugar en cuestión.

Esme no soltó su mano en todo el trayecto pero cuando llegaron a la habitación custodiara por dos de lo más fuertes vampiros vulturi en la que se hallaba la joven Jane, no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca y reprimir un grito de horror.

Jane era una de las más preciosas vampiras con unos rasgos más que perfectos y que fácilmente podría ser confundida con una adolescente de no ser por la dureza de su mirada. Carlisle la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo Esme la había visto en contadas ocasiones, pero tanto uno como el otro se horrorizaron de ver el estado en el que se encontraba la vampira: su delgadez era extrema y su pecho se agitaba violentamente para darle oxigeno. Primer dato a tener en cuenta ya que los vampiros no necesitaban respirar y si lo hacían era tan solo por capricho. Tenía dos vías tomadas en sus ahora delicados brazos; en ambos se podía ver la sangre entrando en su cuerpo sin duda para alimentarla. Su pelo había dejado de ser esa melena morena y fina y ahora estaba completamente cano y tenía alguna que otra calva.

Carlisle se acercó el primero a la cama en al que ella estaba tumbada. Comprobó que bajo sus ojos las ojeras que normalmente se verían de un ligero color morado eran ahora más acentuadas y de un color rojo oscuro.

-Como te dije está muy enferma – escuchó la voz de Aro tras el – Tienes todo lo que puedas necesitar en aquel armario Carlisle. No hace falta que te diga, os diga, que tenéis preparada una habitación para ambos.

- No era necesario Aro. Esme, ve cogiendo todo lo que podamos necesitar. Voy a llevar a cabo un examen completo. No voy a mentirte viejo amigo, sabes muy bien que esto es completamente nuevo también para mí pero haré todo lo posible por…curarla.

Los tres hermanos asintieron con la cabeza y Marcus y Caius salieron de la estancia. Aro se acercó un poco más a donde Carlisle se encontraba y le habló más bajo de lo normal

-Es como mi hija Carlisle, te pido que hagas hasta lo imposible por que Jane vuelva.

Jamás antes su voz había sonado tan suplicante y desesperada a oídos de los demás como si la vida se le fuera en cada palabra que decía.

Carlisle se puso a trabajar tan pronto como Aro abandonó la habitación. Escuchó los pulmones de la vampira trabajando a toda velocidad con mayor precisión y cuando obligó a sus ojos a abrirse comprobó, como se esperaba, que sus pupilas tenían un color rojo intenso.

Segundo dato a tener en cuenta: muy poca sangre de la que estaba entrando en su cuerpo con la finalidad de alimentarla estaba cumpliendo ese objetivo.

Comprobó también que sus músculos se contraían al menor roce con ellos y que si se ejercía la más mínima presión no tardaba en presentarse un enorme cardenal en el lugar en donde, de haberse tratado de un humano, hubiera aparecido de la misma manera.

Pasaron varios días antes de que Carlisle pudiera llegar a una conclusión después de haberse documentado todavía más en la biblioteca de la familia italiana, mucho más extensa que la suya.

Todo el rompecabezas estaba cobrando sentido poco a poco, demasiado lento teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo con el que contaba Jane. Cada día sus pupilas estaban más rojas. Cada día estaba más hambrienta.

El la segunda noche Carlisle decidió llevar a cabo una prueba que sería definitiva y la única con la que podía contar tratándose de una situación como aquella. Le pidió a Esme que preparara todo lo necesario para desinfectar una herida y coserla después. En silencio se apresuró a hacerlo.

-Dame un bisturí – pidió Carlisle. Esme no lo dudó ni un segundo y se lo entregó a su marido. Carlisle apoyó el filo del instrumento en uno de los brazos de Jane y lo deslizó haciendo que se abriera un pequeño corte a medida que lo hacía. La incisión comenzó a sangrar y pasados unos segundos seguía sin curarse por sí sola, como normalmente ocurría con los vampiros. Le cosió la herida y esperó un momento: pronto la piel cerró por completo la herida y desechó los puntos que había necesitado. Estaba más que claro y Carlisle lo entendió al instante.

Hizo llamar a los tres hermanos Volturi y éstos hicieron que él y Esme se reunieran con ellos en una habitación contigua.

-Creo saber lo que le pasa a Jane, aunque no puedo cerciorarme de la manera de curarla y mucho menos de lo que le ha causado ese estado – comenzó Carlisle. Todos callaron esperando a que continuara – Jane está en la mitad de la transformación a vampira. Posee características de una vampira pero también de una humana. Su respiración es acelerada dado que necesita el oxigeno para seguir con vida aunque su cuerpo no asimila la razón de porque tiene que hacerlo y por ello lo hace a tanta velocidad. La sangre no la alimenta por completo y eso hace que sus ojos estén totalmente rojos, más a cada minuto que pasa. La piel, aunque fría como el mármol, es frágil como la de un ser humano ya que el poder de curación es mínimo en ella. Me inclino a pensar que su cuerpo ha envejecido de golpe pero su parte vampira le impide que muera. Es como una transformación incompleta que la hace estar en la mitad de ambas razas.

Lo miraron con los ojos como platos y sin poder encajar del todo lo que Carlisle les acababa de decir. Entonces fue cuando Esme tomó la palabra.

- Si es una transformación incompleta y hay manifiestos indicios de que vuelve a ser al menos medio humana, quizás la solución a ello sea una nueva transformación para que esa parte humana vuelva a convertirse…

- Es un razonamiento lógico y me atrevo a decir que puede ser la única solución. Jane lleva mucho tiempo sin alimentarse correctamente y no aguantará mucho más en ese estado – concedió Caius – Hermano debemos tomar una decisión – le dijo a Aro, inclinado levemente sobre la mesa de roble que había en el centro de la habitación con las manos apoyadas en ella.

- No tenemos por qué ir a ciegas hacia lo que parece la única opción de salvarla – intervino Marcus – Carlisle, una de tus hijas, Alice, puede tener visiones sobre el futuro de una persona. Consúltale lo que ocurre y quizás ella pueda aportarnos alguna idea de ayuda.

- Alice no es un oráculo – explotó Esme. Si había algo que no soportaba era que trataran a los miembros de su familia como objetos. Ante tal defensa por parte de ella, Marco se giró en su dirección y le lanzó una mirada fulminante respondida por un profundo gruñido nacido en el pecho de Carlisle. Aro habló antes de que ninguno de ellos tuviera tiempo a mover ni un solo músculo.

-Si yo no soy capaz de entrar en la mente de Jane y conocer lo que la ha llevado a estar en ese estado, no creo que Alice pueda hacer algo. Yo fui quien convirtió a Jane la primera vez, por lo que seré yo quien vuelva a hacerlo.

Apenas el último susurro de sus palabras inundó la habitación, Aro salió como una flecha hasta la habitación de Jane seguido de los demás. Cuando llegaron, segundos después que el, Aro ya estaba sentado al borde de la cama de la chica y le estaba tomando la mano. Como si le hubieran suministrado un potente calmante especial, Jane calmó notablemente su ritmo respiratorio.

Aro se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró algo al oído, algo tan bajo que ninguno de los finos y delicados oídos de los allí presentes pudieron descifrar. Carlisle se acercó y le quitó las vías que le suministraban sangre para alimentarla y en ese preciso momento sus pulmones volvieron a funcionar al máximo ritmo que les era posible. El Vulturi se inclinó un poco sobre ella y le acarició delicadamente el rostro.

- Aro, hazlo ya – le urgió su hermano Caius, que permanecía de pié tras el al lado de Marcus.

El interpelado miró a su "hija" con absoluta ternura y compasión, un gesto que nunca antes se había visto reflejado en su mirada, antes de llevar a cabo lo que el mismo había decidido hacer para intentar salvarla.

Le tomó la muñeca derecha y cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor antes de hundir su mandíbula en la fría y delicada piel de Jane. Inesperadamente ella abrió los ojos y suspiró como si le acabaran de suministrar un suero que la devolvía de vuelta a la vida. Aro hizo caso omiso y succionó la sangre mínimamente emponzoñada que corrían por las venas de la muchacha. En el rostro de Jane apareció una mueca difícil de interpretar: por un lado sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa rota, rota precisamente por el daño que Aro le estaba produciendo. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo no sin antes dejar ver que el color de éstos cobraba un mínimo color marrón oscuro…

Habían pasado dos días desde la nueva conversión de Jane y la vampira volvía a ser una Vulturi aunque todavía tenía que recuperar toda la fuerza que le era legítima.

Su melena volvía a lucir del color natural y no se vislumbraba ni una sola cana en él. Sus ojos cambiaban de color a medida que se alimentaba y bajo ellos las ojeras volvían a ser las habituales. La fortaleza en su piel todavía no estaba en su punto álgido pero ya no había rastro de los negrotes que se producían si la tocaban, La respiración volvía a ser innecesaria aunque de vez en cuando su pecho inhalaba el aire para gozar de la esencia del ambiente.

Carlisle y Esme emprendieron el retorno a casa no sin antes de que Aro les concediera una ventaja de la que jamás se volverían a ver beneficiados:

-Aunque tengamos ya un trato y esté sellado, estoy en deuda contigo Carlisle. Quiero que lo sepas – le había dicho instantes antes de que tanto el doctor como su esposa entraran en el avión que les devolvería de nuevo junto a su familia en Forks.

Sin duda una situación que podrían agradecer en un futuro quien sabe si próximo o no.


End file.
